policjantki_i_policjancifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mikołaj Białach
]] S't. asp. Mikołaj Białach '- policjant z Komendy Miejskiej Policji we Wrocławiu. Życiorys Mikołaj Białach urodził w 1977 roku. Mikołaj pracuje w policji od ok. 2003 roku. Obecnie jest po rozwodzie z Kamilą. Ma dwie córki: 16-letnią Anię i 20-letnią Dominikę. Jego była żona - Kamila ma problemy z alkoholem. Biografia Podczas gdy ratował Olę i Krzyśka w 40. odcinku został zraniony nożem. Właścicielem noża był Wiktor Plamen, który miał wywieść dziewczyny za granicę. On również został ranny. Mikołaj bardzo poświęca się swojej pracy co bardzo denerwowało Kamilę. Bardzo się zdenerwował, gdy zatrzymał bezczelnego, pijanego kierowcę. Wywołało to nieprzyjemne wspomnienia, o tym jak jego młodszy brat został zabity w 2005 r. przez właśnie pijanego kierowce. Ma bardzo dobre kontakty w świecie stróży prawa. Gdy posterunkowa Wysocka zostaje prześladowana przez gangsterów Mikołaj podejrzewa, że grozi jej niebezpieczeństwo. W związku z tym przyjechał pod dom swojej partnerki z patrolu, aby prowadzić obserwacje. Wtedy jeden z gangsterów (Kubek) ogłuszył go i razem z Wasylem uwięzili go. Gdy byli oni na spotkaniu jednym z włoskich mafiozów, Mikołaj został z Andrzejem Rogalą, mecenasem wynajętym przez Wasyla i Kubka. On miał przełączyć kroplówkę, która miała takie działania, że miał żyć, ale nie mówić i być sparaliżowany. Oni określali to jako warzywo. Mecenas zrobił to, ale w porę przybyła Ola z Oskarem i uratowali go. Mikołaj brał udział w policyjnych zawodach karate, które wygrał. Trzy miesiące po śmierci Wojciecha Wysockiego został awansowany przez nową komendant - Renatę Jaskowską na starszego aspiranta. W 183. odcinku skatował dilera, który sprzedawał Dominice narkotyki, następnie wsadził go do bagażnika i porzucił pod szpitalem. Świadkiem tych wydarzeń był Szczepan, który pomagał Mikołajowi w ujęciu dilera. Mikołaj został za to zawieszony, jednak w 199. odcinku powrócił do służby. W 201. odcinku, z powodu kłopotów, zmieniono mu partnerkę z patrolu. Nie jest już dowódcą i jeździ z Karoliną Rachwał. W 225. odcinku ma zastąpić profosa Adama Kobielaka, jako kara za jego zachowanie, jednakże w następnym odcinku wraca na patrol. Odziedzicza ranczo za miastem, po swoim wujku, którego później nie sprzedaje. Gangster - Jerzy Piasecki, który handlował żywym towarem wychodzi z więzienia przez błąd prokuratury i z pomocą byłego policyjnego psychologa, który jak się okazało - żyje, będzie chciał go zabić. Pierwszy krok w jego planie to ustalenie adresu Białacha. Po jego uzyskaniu włamuje się do Białacha i ogląda dom. Po tym gangsterzy obmyślili plan zabicia Białacha. Jerzy podłożył bombę w jego samochodzie i zaprogramował ją tak, by po odpaleniu auta od razu wybuchła. Jednak w wyniku eksplozji nie ginie Mikołaj, tylko jego sąsiad. Gdy Wolański dowiedział się o tym, obwinił za to Jerzego i go zabił. Postanawiając samemu wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce, umawia się z Białachem na spotkanie w pustostanie, grożąc, że jeśli nie przyjdzie to w jednej z wrocławskich szkół wybuchnie bomba. Psycholog każe się Mikołajowi samemu skuć, a następnie katuje go. Gdy ma już do niego strzelać, wkracza Karolina Rachwał i zabija Oliwiera. Po tych zdarzeniach Mikołaj jest w związku z Karoliną. Renata Jaskowska, dowiadując się o ich romansie, zmienia składy patroli. Były narzeczony Karoliny - Kamil - wraca po pięciu latach z USA do Polski. Pod jego wpływem, Mikołaj zrywa z Karoliną. Po rozstaniu nie chce z nią rozmawiać. W 423 odcinku na komendzie są wprowadzane nowe zmiany i w patrolu znów jeździ z Karoliną Rachwał. Nie jest z tego faktu zadowolony. Relacje Aleksandra Wysocka Kłótnie pomiędzy nimi nie występują prawie wcale. Ola raz obraziła się na Mikołaja za to, że opowiadał jej o udanej randce z Emilią, podczas gdy życie miłosne Oli nie miało się najlepiej. Ola pomagała wiele razy Mikołajowi. Kiedy on nie miał gdzie mieszkać, ona zaproponowała mu żeby zamieszkał z nią na jakiś czas. Mikołaj przyjął tą propozycję, lecz niechętnie. W 35. odcinku, Wysocka pomagała mu malować mieszkanie i wtedy doszło do niezręcznej sytuacji, ponieważ Ola postanowiła pocałować Mikołaja. Ogólnie tworzą zgrany patrol, dobrze się dogadują. Ola powiedziała, że na patrolu bez Mikołaja czuje się bardzo niepewnie. Białach bardzo kocha koleżankę z pracy. W 193. odcinku pocałował Olę w czoło na pożegnanie. W 201. odcinku z powodu kłopotów nie jeździ już w patrolu z Olką, jednak w 389. odcinku znowu jeżdżą razem. Kiedy do samochodu Oli ktoś podłożył walizkę pełną pieniędzy zaproponował jej, żeby zamieszkała u niego z synem. Monika Kownacka Na początku ich pierwszego i jedynego wspólnego patrolu było dużo kłótni - odnośnie dowództwa, o stopień, o staż pracy, a nawet o wykształcenie. Mikołaj był wściekły na Monikę, kiedy to ona prowadziła rozpytanie, a on musiał notować zeznania i sprawdzać tożsamość. Do Mikołaja jednak dotarło jak dobrą policjantką jest Monika i w ramach przeprosin pozwolił jej prowadzić radiowóz. Mikołaj starał się jej pomóc kiedy postrzeliła mężczyznę. Nawet przyjechał do niej w odwiedziny po to by ją pocieszyć i pożyczył jej swoją "szczęśliwą kulkę". Był to nabój, którym postrzelony został właśnie Mikołaj. Był na jej pożegnaniu i uroczyście ją pożegnał, kiedy wyjechała do Austrii. Kiedy wróciła do Polski, jak reszta bardzo się cieszył i mocno ją przytulił. Adam Kobielak Jest on profesem, Mikołaj, jak wiele osób lubi go. Adam mieszka długi czas z Mikołajem na ranczu, przez co doprowadza Mikołaja do szewskiej pasji. Białach chciałby się go jak najszybciej stamtąd pozbyć, co mu się w końcu udaje. Kamil Serocki Kamil jest byłym narzeczonym jego partnerki - Karoliny Rachwał. Nie mają ze sobą dobrych kontaktów, walczyli o swoją ukochaną. Karolina Rachwał Mikołaj i Karolina jeździli razem w patrolu 05. W 364. odcinku, po tym jak Mikołaj pobił się z Borysem trzymała go za rękę, a następnie dochodzi do pocałunku i przenoszą się do łóżka. W 8. sezonie zostali oficjalnie parą. Kiedy komendant Jaskowska dowiedziała się o ich romansie, zmieniła składy patroli. Mikołaj zawsze lubił Karolinę, której z kolei imponowało to, że on potrafi wzbudzić sympatię trudnej młodzieży, czy też to, że jest twardzielem. Niestety w wyniku tego, że zobaczył Karolinę z Kamilem w jednej z restauracji postanowił z nią zerwać, a gdy podkomisarz Zuzanna Kowal znów zmieniła składy patroli i jeździł ponownie z Karoliną, nie był z tego zadowolony. Karolina na początku dogryzała mu nt. Oli, jednak kiedy wydawało się, że już się pogodzili - Mikołaj odrzucił jej zaproszenie na randkę gdyż stwierdził, że musi zaopiekować się Olą, co doprowadziło Rachwał do szału. Ciekawostki * Miał samochód marki Mercedes, jednak został on zniszczony wybuchem bomby, która miała zabić Mikołaja. * Obecnie Ma Audi A8. Galeria mikolaj.png bnialach.png bialchapsiran.png Mikolaj3.png Mikolaj bialach.png mikolj.png Mikolaj.jpg Mikolaj5.png Mikolaj8.png Setka Białacha.png staspBiałach.jpg Mikolaj bialach.jpg Miki-ania.jpeg Ola i Mikołaj.jpg Mikołaj.jpeg st.asp.mb.png Pobity Białach.jpg Mikołaj i Karolina.jpeg Białach.jpeg st. asp. Mikołaj Białach.png pocałunek km.png Mikołaj.png .mikołaj.png Białach-auto.jpg Kowal2.jpeg Kowal4.jpeg Kowal5.jpeg Kowal6.jpeg Białach-wysocka.jpeg MikołajS8.jpeg Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Policjanci Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Patrol 005 Kategoria:Główne Postacie Kategoria:Strona główna Kategoria:Film "Wierna jak pies" Kategoria:Film "Pokój 112" Kategoria:Patrol 006 Kategoria:Patrol 007